


别放弃，别坚持（对于我所说的任何事情)

by popopopoke



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, M/M, Other, give villains some nuance 2k18, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popopopoke/pseuds/popopopoke
Summary: “选择在耻辱中苟延残喘的人不配活着，”卡尔顿用一种吟唱的语调说着仿佛常春藤联盟或者幸运饼干里会提到的毒鸡汤。“你知道我都做了什么。然而，你依旧选择救我。”





	别放弃，别坚持（对于我所说的任何事情)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don’t give up, don’t hang on (to anything i’ve said)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405664) by [therm0dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therm0dynamics/pseuds/therm0dynamics). 



河岸上还有另一具尸体。

当艾迪把自己从水里拽出来的时候，他就看到了。虽然他已经精疲力竭到思维混乱，浑身是血和烧伤，耳朵仍然嗡嗡作响，但他还是将自己拖到岸边，看向那个倒在闷声燃烧的火箭碎片旁边的人形。

是卡尔顿·德雷克——他仅剩的部分。他的身体因为撞击而弯曲成一个不自然的角度，一根钢筋正好刺穿了他手臂和肩膀连接的位置，浑身散发着燃料和塑料的刺鼻怪味。他被烧得几乎无法辨认，只是一具可怖的，支离破碎的焦黑肉体。艾迪可以确定暴乱已经死了，不然的话，德雷克绝不会是现在这副样子。

“我的老天，”他说，带着恐惧，怜悯，和一种对死亡的病态迷恋。他通过嘴巴呼吸着，神经一跳一跳，他的胃在搅动，但他无法移开视线。

作为回应，受损严重的尸体吸了一口气，发出一声颤抖的叹息。

“卧槽！卧槽，毒液，他还活着，”艾迪说，被吓得后退一步。

_**我们可以吃了他。虽然我不喜欢全熟的肉，但是我们很饿，艾迪。** _

艾迪睁大眼睛，他忍下呕吐的冲动，疯狂地环顾四周，好像在这寂静冰冷的海湾中会有人跑出来帮他一把似的。远处传来警灯的声音，还有直升机的呼啸。但是他们赶不上的。

“不行，我得帮帮他， _我们_ 必须帮助他。”

**_他可是暴乱的宿主。他本要杀了我们来着。_ **

艾迪想到了暴乱，想到了实验室内饿着肚子浑身脏乱的被试者们，死亡的共生体，死人的尸体。德雷克是一个很坏，很坏， _很坏_ 的坏人。他不配活着。

**_所以为什么要救他，艾迪？_ **

“我不知道！我不知道，但我们必须做点什么，拜托，求你了，”艾迪跪在德雷克的身体旁说道。他感觉到毒液不情愿的在他的体内搅动着，发着牢骚，向他低声抱怨，但是当他闭上眼睛，强压下想吐的欲望，并将手放在德雷克的胸膛上时，他感到毒液从他的手臂上滑落，顺着他的手指融进了他面前烧焦的人体内。

整整一分钟内无事发生，他可能错了，艾迪沉闷地想，德雷克已经没救了。但是毒液肯定是做了什么，因为德雷克的身体像是倒放的恐怖电影一样重组在一起。他的烧伤消失了，一点疤痕都没留下，皮肤无声的缝合并变得平滑，他的骨头被拉开又重新对其。当他被拉着坐起来时，钢筋 _扑哧_ 一声从他的体内滑出，如同一个被线牵扯的傀儡，像僵尸一般。

**我们做了所有能做的，为这个…失败者。**

毒液重新在艾迪体内沉淀下来，不悦地翻腾着。德雷克又活了过来，睁大双眼，像是受惊发疯的动物，迷失了方向。

他看到了艾迪，眼中闪过赞赏的意味，看起来他正在努力着说些什么—然后他转头吐出一大口粘稠的红色液体。他用手背擦了擦嘴角，平淡的审视着上面的血迹，随即陷入昏迷。

——

所以艾迪现在让卡尔顿·德雷克借住在他破烂单身公寓的破烂沙发上。情况很不理想。因为如果他死了的话，德雷克就是个狂妄自大的谋杀犯，但他还活着，所以除了这些他还是个联邦通缉犯。

艾迪将剩下的一半微波炉卷饼塞进口中，就着没气儿的苏打水咽下去，看向观察着他的德雷克。男人两天内一句话都没说。一直在睡觉，没怎么吃东西，成天要么盯着天花板，要么盯着艾迪。他用一种充满优越感的眼神俯视着艾迪，尽管他穿着借来的，过大的衣服平躺着——漆黑液态的眼珠，催眠一般的凝视。艾迪可以理解其他人为什么会被这个男人迷住了。

**_还有被他洗脑。以及被他操纵。_ **

“是。对啊。还有那些，”艾迪说。“我的意思是，世上甚至没有任何 _名词_ 能够概括他所做的恶行。”

_**他那是什么表情？看得我们想要揍他的脸。** _

德雷克的脸露出一个诡秘的笑容，将他五官分明的脸扭曲成一个自鸣得意的丑陋面具。他终于开口说话了。

“这么看来他们需要为我造一些新词了，不是吗？”

“这可不是什么值得骄傲的东西，你这个自恋的疯子！”艾迪大吼，双拳紧握。愤怒在他的腹中搅动，而毒液被激的渗出他的体表，上升成为笼罩他的黑影。他应该让德雷克死在海湾边，就像所有在他实验室中死去的人们一样：孤独的，在黑暗中被人遗忘，在极度痛苦中离世。但艾迪做出了他的选择，虽然他 _仍然_ 无法使其合理化，但他也无法收回这个决定。

“选择在耻辱中苟延残喘的人不配活着，”卡尔顿用一种吟唱的语调说着仿佛常春藤联盟或者幸运饼干里会提到的毒鸡汤。“你知道我都做了什么。然而，你依旧选择救我。”

艾迪猛地一手砸向厨房台面，以至于水槽里没洗的盘子都被震得发抖。

“他妈的闭嘴，你，你这个——”

**_想要毁灭世界的异种恐怖分子。_ **

“想要毁灭世界的异种恐怖分子，”艾迪吐了口气。德雷克终于不再盯着他的眼睛，转而看向天花板上不断扩大的水渍上。

“听上去还不错，”他说。

——

在那之后，德雷克没有完全回归于沉默，但他不必要时也不会说话。如果艾迪不了解他的话，没准他会以为德雷克抑郁了。

下一次有意义的对话发生在几晚后，艾迪正在一盘烤焦了的炸薯块中挑挑拣拣。好吧，他把烹饪时间记错了，起诉他啊，他是个记者，又不是大厨。

“你的饮食中有任何不使用微波炉制作的东西吗？”德雷克问道。

艾迪从厨房的桌子上转过身来，用不可思议的眼神盯着他。

“不，因为我可没有自己的私人厨师团队。快点吃完这些垃圾食品然后闭嘴吧。”他说，然后继续调查据说在莫德斯托外围拐卖移民小孩的人贩子圈。

“我从来没有过私人厨师。我为我自己做饭。”德雷克很贱地说。

“随你怎么说，”艾迪道。德雷克可能 _觉得_ 他会做饭。他大概可以用富人的方式做饭，用每日特别送来的，单独包装好的蔬果做思慕雪和羽衣甘蓝沙拉。他可能有一台价值八百刀的榨汁机并饮用未经过滤的雨水。

“你想吃什么？”

“随便。我不在乎，”艾迪说。德雷克站直他那一点都不高大的身体，轻蔑的目光对上艾迪。

“你。想吃。什么。”

“我不知道！我不在乎！去他妈做点炒蛋什么的呗，我正在工作呢！”

德雷克从沙发上翻下身来，直奔厨房。他看上去滑稽极了，穿着艾迪的破旧的大码外套，袖子在胳膊上卷了三层，艾迪的运动裤大的都几乎快从他臀部滑落。他鉴别分类了冰箱里的食材，拎出平底锅和一些厨具，然后用无懈可击的手法开始制作炒鸡蛋——甚至还玩出了花样，来点淡奶油，奶酪丝，培根碎，出锅前用冰箱保鲜柜角落里快要蔫了的欧芹叶装饰。

“我从不让别人替我做决定。就算是我吃的东西也不行。”德雷克说，手腕利落的一翻，将炒蛋摆盘。

**_控制狂。_ **

艾迪发出一声嘲笑， _可不是吗。_

“选择是一种特权，”德雷克说。“现在 _你_ 拥有这种特权，所以你应该行使它。必须。”他把那一大锅食物端给艾迪和毒液，然后躺回沙发上，和那一盘烤的焦黑的薯块一起。当然，他并没有洗锅，因为他是个混蛋。

“我的老天，你说的话全都来自每日名言日历吗？”艾迪边说边用手掌按压着眼睛。他今晚是毫无完成工作的可能了。“行吧。给我来个TEDtalk。选择是一种特权。好的。这个特权基于什么？”

“自然是，基于权利，”德雷克看向艾迪，睁大的双眼中传递出一种坚定的信念。“你和你的共生体，毒液，你们可以选择你们想做的任何事情。”

**_是的。我们可以。_ **

“你知道这个事实，而它让你感到害怕，不是吗？”

 ** _我们不感到害怕，你这个可悲的小矮个_** 。

“不是 _你_ 。我认为你们的种族甚至不知道恐惧是何物。但是艾迪，他知道，而且他怕极了。”德雷克说，自信得令人恼怒，但是艾迪无法反驳，因为每每当他想到自己的能力可以做到什么的时候，他都会像现在一样心跳加速。毒液在他的皮囊里焦虑的扭成“8”字。“这就是你救我的原因。如果你没有毒液，你就无法帮助我。我就会死。但是现在你有了毒液，所以问题就变成了， _我要选择让他这么死去吗_ ？然后， _如果我选择让他自生自灭，这又让我变成了什么样的人呢？_ ”

“闭嘴，”艾迪说。他感到头大，双手紧紧抓住桌子的边缘，手指变得麻木。

“你会为了救一个人而杀死另一个吗？”

“什么玩意儿？”

“回答问题。”

“不，当然不会—我的意思是，除非—”

“你会为了救五个人而杀死一个人吗？救五千个？五百万？你会为了拯救五百万条人命而杀死两个人吗？三个如何？四个？五个对上五百万，你会怎么做？你现在有权作出这些选择。你会如何选择？”

“德雷克——”

“那我们换个角度吧。你会为了拯救安妮·威宁杀死五百万人吗？”

“ ** _闭嘴！_** ”艾迪和毒液齐声吼道，玻璃窗被震得嘎嘎作响。“我的天， _闭嘴_ ！他妈的 _闭嘴_ ！你懂什么啊你这个混账极端自大狂！”

“我知道我所做出的选择，艾迪！”德雷克从沙发上站起来大吼道。那盘食物从他的膝盖上滑落。愚蠢的糊薯块撒了一地。他深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来，同时抚平他身上借来的衣服—一个习惯性的动作，就像他正在整理西装的领子一样。他走到盛放银器的抽屉旁，抽出一把叉子，并用它指向艾迪，仿佛他正举着一把枪。“一百人死于临床试验所得到的数据能够制作出挽救一亿人的疫苗。共生体测试里那六条人命能够解锁关于人类生存的，无法估量的可能性。这些选择如此不可接受吗？如果你因为不想背负罪恶感而不愿让任何一个人死，你要如何拯救世界呢？

“谁说我 _想_ 拯救世界了？”

“还有谁会去做呢？还有谁有权利？我拥有最顶尖的科学和技术，而我也只能做到这么多。但是你有一个奇迹——你能够做到 _更多_ 。”

“也许我和我该死的奇迹只会做我们想做的事情，去他妈的世界。”

“七十六亿人口对一。这就是你的标价。”德雷克说。他咧嘴一笑，露出一点虎牙。“陡峭的赔率，即便对我来说也是。”

艾迪飞快的闭上了嘴，上下牙咔嗒一声撞击在一起。被下套了，他意识到。面前那盘炒蛋嘲弄的看向他，色泽金黄。

“所以我救你是个糟糕的决定？”艾迪问道。他的双手为这无可奈何，无法纾解的愤怒而颤抖。

“一个懦夫的选择，”德雷克说。他的眼睛燃烧着狂热又坚定的光芒。一种埋葬了无数枯骨的信念。“你现在是人类中的神，艾迪·布洛克。是时候决定你将成为什么样的神了。”

他把手里握着的叉子扔在桌上。

“闭上嘴吃你的蛋吧。”

艾迪按照他说的做了。鸡蛋已经冷却凝固，但的确美味。

——

奇怪的是，在那次操蛋的谈话之后，德雷克变得没那么疯狂了，艾迪回家后会看到一尘不染的卫生间，叠好的衣服，还有洗好的碗。大多数时候还有晚饭等着他。不是炒鸡蛋，或者是富人式—奶素—蛋素—低碳水饮食。是正常的，美味的东西，比如意大利面和鸡肉炒饭之类的。最初这带来了强烈的不和谐感，有点让艾迪—以及毒液—浑身不自在。不是说德雷克会趁他睡觉时在背后捅他一刀或者怎样的，他没那么蠢，可是艾迪总觉得这男人在使什么阴谋诡计。

但是艾迪又想，像德雷克这样的天才人物，每天被关在屋里无所事事，没人听他的独白，恐怕是要无聊疯了，于是过了大约一周，艾迪觉得这安排也不错。

当艾迪安顿在沙发上，将笔电平衡于膝盖上，试图将他的新素材编辑成一篇勉强能看的报告时，德雷克一屁股坐在他身旁，公然越过他的肩膀看向显示屏。就这么坐在那里，双腿交叉，双臂交叠，看上去像只怪异又礼貌的巨大猫咪。

“世界的败类。”德雷克说。

“抱歉？”艾迪说。德雷克向艾迪正在编辑的影片示意。莫德斯托事件的调查工作在周末收尾，一系列被揭露的真相像是串珠项链一样连在一起，可怕又令人压抑，每颗珠子都是一张令人胃部翻腾的照片，饥肠辘辘，瑟瑟发抖，像是小野人一样的孩子们，蜷缩在地下室里，或是被锁在院子中。

“做了这些事的人，无论是谁，都该死。”

艾迪表示同意。他当然同意。但是写完这篇报告的他感到愤怒又沮丧，所以他也不想让德雷克好过。他几乎开始喜欢和这个男人互怼，尽管最后通常会是德雷克大获全胜。

“那么你的赔率是多少？这里有什么 _选择_ ？“艾迪嘲讽的说。他希望德雷克可以来个即兴演讲，解释一下这些孩子们的命该怎么用他那操蛋的人命得失公式计算，但这一次，德雷克没有上钩。只是眯起眼睛，叠起双臂。

“一对二十亿，”他脱口而出。

“这数是哪儿来的？”

“这世上有二十亿儿童。”

而他口中的“一”是谁，毫无疑问。艾迪在脑内翻阅起他迫于工作所读过的关于这家伙的所有文章，回想起很多为了帮助孤儿，寄养儿童，年轻的移民子女，和霸凌受害者所建立的各种慈善基金会，还有他是如何默许来公司参观的一车车的小学生用油腻的手指和鼻涕弄脏那一尘不染的实验室的。

当时，艾迪以为这只是形象公关—被一群星星眼的贫困儿童围绕的富豪科技巨头，还有什么比这更适合拍照宣传的场面呢—但是德雷克紧盯着艾迪电脑上的视频时的神情表明事实不仅仅如此。

“这就是我创立生命基金会的初衷。就是希望有一天，没有孩子会不得不了解…”他欲言又止，盯着艾迪的电脑屏幕却又好像完全没有在看，双眸平静又坚毅。

“了解什么？”

“了解这是个多么病态，悲哀，又令人失望的世界，”德雷克说道。艾迪忍不住猜测，德雷克是在几岁时，在什么情况下意识到这些的。“因为有那么一天，世界会变得…不像那样。因为我会修好它。我 _能_ 修好它。”

空气突然沉默。艾迪看向德雷克，发觉他无法直视他，只得移开视线。他清了清嗓子。德雷克从他的沉思中惊醒。

“我去做点吃的，”他说，随后一言不发的开始做饭。艾迪看着他，内心疑惑。实在很难想象德雷克也曾经是个孩子。他可能从子宫里出来的时候就穿着无可挑剔的昂贵西装，脸上带着那种轻蔑的表情。这样的脑内形象实在是无法融入游乐场和学校食堂以及动物园之类的场景。现在想想看，德雷克从未在任何采访中提到过他的过去—这个人总是向前看，更好的药物，更快的汽车，更大的火箭。

“德雷克，做饭这技能是谁教给你的？” 艾迪问。

“我自学的，”德雷克回答。“我会的所有一切，都是我自学的。”

——

大约一星期后的一个夜晚，天空像是被劈成两半，宇宙级的洪水从天而降，而艾迪从来都不喜欢这个，那些雷和闪电什么的，他躺在床上翻来覆去，焦虑不安，直到毒液从他体内浮出并提供一些外援。

有时当艾迪心烦意乱难以入眠时，他们会这么做。他会光着身子平躺在床上，毒液会像茧一样包裹住他，轻轻地哼着声。这感觉就像盖了一条重力毯的同时还有一只咕噜咕噜叫的猫趴在身上。这里温暖，安全，又舒适，就这么躺在这儿，有点呼吸困难，有点丧，不去在意窗外暴雨的鞭挞和隆隆作响的雷声，这一切带给他一种令人昏头的，高潮般的幸福感。

这不是性爱，但也 _不完全_ 和性爱无关，而且他绝对不想干这个的时候被德雷克误闯进来。但是你猜怎么着，他还真就这么干了。

“卧槽你他妈的搞什么啊，哥们，”艾迪喊到，手忙脚乱地找衣服蔽体，与此同时炸了毛的毒液抬起头来，亮出尖牙。“不，毒液，停下，别咬，不乖。操，你有听说过进门之前要先敲门吗？”

“我有敲门，但你没听到。”德雷克眯起眼睛看向衣衫不整的艾迪和一脸戒备的毒液，好像突然间懂了什么一样挑起眉毛，把艾迪羞得浑身发烫。但是德雷克只是点向他的肩膀后方。“你的屋顶漏雨了。就在沙发上面。”

“该死的，”艾迪骂道，用手揉着眼睛。这整栋楼就跟坨屎一样。他真的很想针对他的房东写一篇严密的调查报道，但是他也不希望自己被赶出去留宿街头。“水槽下面有个水桶。”

“是啊，我已经把它摆出来了，”德雷克边说边翻着壁橱。

“你到底干啥呢？” 艾迪抬高音量，盖过砸落在玻璃窗上的暴雨声。

“找张毯子，我可不要睡在你的地毯上。那可太肮脏了。”

然后是更多翻箱倒柜的声音，有什么东西哐的一声掉在地上。艾迪痛苦地呻吟。现在是临晨三点。他不想处理任何德雷克的洁癖问题，或者应付他明早的满腹牢骚。所以艾迪不情不愿的翻过身去，在床上腾出一些空间。

“快点啊”他催促。“别把气氛搞得怪怪的。”德雷克斜眼看向他，但很显然他愿意冒险和一个 _字面意义上的外星人_ 同床共枕，因为他下一秒就躺到了艾迪旁边。虽然他身材消瘦，占不了多少地方，但是艾迪的床还是几乎不能够容纳两个成人。

所以他俩肩并肩地躺在一起，盯着天花板。气氛非常尴尬的沉默了整整二十六秒。

“和共生体的亲密关系感觉如—”

“Jesus. Fucking. Christ。闭嘴好吗。” 艾迪说，但是他心理的一部分阴暗地想， _你想知道那是什么样的感觉吗_ ？一些影像自发的闪现在他的脑海中：德雷克的双手，他的颈部，他那坚定无畏的暗色双瞳，漂亮的，邪笑着的嘴唇，他的皮肤涂满了闪亮的黑色，双腿大开，背部拱起，光裸，美好—

**_说不好_** **_尝起来怎么样，但是如果这是你想要的，说服他很容易。_ **

毒液看上去被逗乐了，这让艾迪意识到这些都是他自己的想法而不是毒液投射到他大脑里捉弄他的恶作剧，这真的是压弯他的最后一根稻草。他现在紧张得没有心情去处理这个问题。他将取消他的提议，在雨停之前就让德雷克自己去臭虫出没的地毯上躺着吧。

“那感觉好吗？” 德雷克在艾迪还没来得及把他踢下床之前开口问道。艾迪发出一声长长的，恼怒的叹息，然后就—完全放弃解释了。行吧，无所谓，他们可以谈论这个问题。反正已经有个多半脑子不正常的想要毁灭世界的异种恐怖分子在他床上了，而且自己貌似还对他有点性趣，那 _不妨_ 和他谈谈和外星人做爱的感觉，为什么不呢。

“对，那感觉很好。就是做爱，做爱的感觉很好。”艾迪觉得他好像在在和一个对性一无所知的少年解释这些，同时感觉自己简直像是个超级大变态。毒液在他的脑内爆笑不止。“你不知道？暴乱从来都没有—那什么吗？”

“不，”德雷克慢慢的说，好像他正在试图用他现在的世界观去理解什么科学异象一样。“我认为暴乱是不同的。”

“不同是指什么？“

“和毒液合体的时候，会痛吗？”

“不，当然不会。”艾迪困惑的说道。那感觉很自然。就像是这世上最简单，再自然不过的事情。毒液融进他体内的那一刻，他感觉就像一个盲人第一次睁开眼睛一样。

**_嗷。这是你说过的关于我们的最高评价了。_ **

“…和暴乱一起会痛吗？”

“多数情况下会令人很不舒服。但有时会痛，”德雷克轻声说，他的音量小的几乎被窗外的雨声掩盖。“像是身体从里到外都在燃烧一样。”

**_不是所有人都会对宿主那么友好。尤其是暴乱。_ **

“哦，”艾迪说。他想起了旧金山湾海岸上德雷克被烧焦的尸体，胸口弥漫着他既无法定义也无法处理的，模糊又悲哀的情绪。

“不过这是值得的，”德雷克说，深信不疑的语气像是殉道者一般。艾迪偷偷的瞥了他一眼，看到德雷克的眼睛在朦胧的月光下闪闪发亮。

**_他迟早会杀了你。_ **

毒液通过艾迪的嘴说。而德雷克看起来完全不担心。

“我知道，我能感觉得到。但这是我愿意做出的牺牲。那些害怕死亡的人同时也害怕荣光。”

老天爷啊。此时此刻艾迪宁愿聊聊外星人性爱，不过谢天谢地，这场交谈终于结束了。德雷克翻过身背对着艾迪，一声不响，大概是睡着了。艾迪也转过身去，和德雷克背靠背，感觉自己似乎永远也无法入睡，直到他突然在明亮的日光下惊醒，身旁空无一人，像是闹钟根本就没响一样睡过了头。

——

“所以为什么一定要拯救世界？” 艾迪问道，手势夸张的比划着，差点把酒洒在沙发上。他已经喝了九瓶啤酒—毒液的新陈代谢给他的酒精耐受度带来了 _奇迹_ ，不过他现在已经处于一种恍惚欢脱的状态—而他已经对电视上播放的垃圾真人秀失去了兴趣。不过德雷克似乎莫名其妙的被它迷住了。

“和什么相比？”他问道，并没有把目光从屏幕上争吵的夫妇身上移开。

“不知道啊，比如一套房子和一位妻子，加上两个孩子一只狗，之类的。”

_不是妻子哦，艾迪。_

“或者一位丈夫，我没有偏见。”他有点惊讶，但其实也没有。毕竟毒液已经脑过德雷克了。毕竟这里是旧金山。“你懂得。这些其他人都追求的东西。”

“谁说我从来没想过那些呢？”他说道，嘴上毫无笑意。德雷克看向电视的眼神变了。并不是出于兴趣，更多的是为了刻意回避艾迪的目光。

“毕竟你也是个普通人类，”艾迪得意地说道，“所以发生了什么？”

“进步需要牺牲，” 德雷克说，听上去很痛苦，这可真是前所未有。

艾迪摇摇头，无缘无故的觉得好气啊。三个星期了，德雷克还是端着他那一套，艾迪低落地意识到他不是在装模作样。这就是德雷克，这就是他的核心价值观。这与他体内的一切都密不可分，而他身上所有好的部分都会被这狂热的上帝情结与救世主情结的复合体所腐蚀。

出于某种原因，这个认知像是有人朝他肚子狠狠打了一拳。

“怕不是你爸爸不够爱你，或者是你男友甩了你，所以想要寻求全世界的认可，而不是像我们其他人一样面对被拒绝的事实。”艾迪用恶劣的语气嘲笑道，心里莫名的感到失望。德雷克就像他看上去那样，从未改变，但为什么自己会感到 _心痛_ 呢？难道他忘记了德雷克是什么样的人，都做了些什么？“那简直就是，最恶俗的反派起源故事。”

“在我身上发生了什么并不重要。我身负更伟大的使命。”德雷克咬牙切齿的回应，艾迪知道他被戳到痛处了。“而我的确 _做到了_ 更伟大的事。数百万人爱我。他们需要我。”

_**他真是满口胡言。** _

“你这是妄想。数百万人盲目的崇拜你。你代表的概念。这和爱不同，德雷克。”

“那么也许你从来没有真正爱过，艾迪·布洛克。”德雷克笑着嘶嘶回敬，艾迪把他手中半空的酒瓶砸向房间的另一端，碎片像是枪声一样在橱柜上炸裂。他知道这是挑衅，但已经无所谓了。他现在只想把这种傲慢优越自鸣得意又谨慎克制的表情从卡尔顿·德雷克的脸上抹去。哪怕就这一次，他也想看到德雷克完全 _失去理智_ 的样子。

艾迪冲上去，抓着德雷克的肩膀把他摁倒在沙发上，用自己的唇堵住德雷克那张喋喋不休的嘴。德雷克顺从的接受了这个吻，闭上了眼睛，呼吸变得急促而不规律。但尽管如此，他仍然保持着那张嘲弄的脸孔。即使是现在也不愿屈服。

艾迪咆哮着吻得更深，一手钳住德雷克的脖子，把膝盖挤到他的双腿之间，逼他自己动。在某一瞬间，他发觉闪亮的黑色液体溢出他的手臂，覆盖他的双手，划过他的脸庞，流动于德雷克的皮肤上。

“来啊，来吧，做吧，艾迪，毒液，继续，” 德雷克呼吸困难地喘息着，笑出声来，这是他这三个星期以来第一次露出笑容，并且当他高昂头颅抵达高潮时，他仍然一直笑着。

艾迪像是被灼伤一样松开了德雷克。

“我恨透你了，”艾迪低吼着，半跪在德雷克舒展的身体上方，用手背抹了抹嘴，他浑身汗湿，像匹赛马一样气喘吁吁。他想呕吐。

“爱情的对立面并不是恨意，”德雷克答道。他的声音听起来很嘶哑，脖子上已经显现出大片的淤痕，虽然在他暗色的皮肤上看起来并不明显。“是冷漠。”

艾迪已经不是第一次感到疑惑了，德雷克的脑袋到底是怎么运转的？用他的方式思考一定令人筋疲力尽。

**_你难以想象。_ **

他接收到一个短暂的精神投影，一个灯光明亮到炫目的空间，空旷的，充满记忆中喧嚣声的空间，客人们都离开后的派对，德雷克说话声的回响，切割的玻璃，擦亮的镜子，孩子的笑声，孩子的哭声，直角，无可挑剔的整洁，完美的仪态。

**_你知道，他真的是个天才。可惜了。_ **

——

第二天，德雷克从公寓消失了。那天晚上，艾迪打开电视，发现媒体们都疯狂了。

就在三周零四天前被推断死亡后，卡尔顿·德雷克活着走出了旧金山湾，被三架警用直升机的炫光照耀着，迎接他的是一整只特警队和一中队旧金山警局最杰出的警员们，所有武器都对准了从水中浮出的孤独身影。

一个奇迹的化身，即使他一败涂地。他的确失败了，但是一切必须按照他自己决定的方式结束。艾迪这辈子从未感到如此的——被 _利用_ ，被 _背叛_ 。

“不，我什么都不记得了，”德雷克说，话语被犯罪现场的骚动声模糊。连警察们都显得态度虔诚，在试图拷住他时甚至犹豫着要不要触碰他。媒体带着相机和麦克风冲到他面前，而他用他那为演讲而生的官方腔调向他们叙述。

“德雷克先生，你相信奇迹吗？”一名记者高声大喊，她的声音盖过喧哗。

“哦，是的，”德雷克说，他走向摄像机，俯身踏入一辆正在等候的警用巡逻车的后座，仍然保持着那丑陋的，欠揍的表情。“一定是有什么存在拯救了我，让我不用孤独的死在水底，而是在整个世界的注视下死去。在世界的某处，这个存在一定非常地爱我。”


End file.
